Stand in the Rain
by LastTimelordChild
Summary: The Doctor is about to lose everything. He once had happiness, but now that is being ripped away from him. He needs to fight and try and stay strong. Yet as the time goes on he starts to slowly become the man that he hates to be. He needs his wife more than ever, but will she resent him for losing the one thing they would both kill to keep? Their daughter?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone. This is a newer version of my old story 'Fix you' I was not proud of the series so I decided to make this better one. It has a new name, but the same plot. The chapters are a bit different, but not too much that this becomes a new story all together. Also fair warning...This story has not been beta read so if there is anyone that is willing to be my beta that would be amazing. Just P.M if you would like to take the job. Oh and before I forget don't forget to leave a little review, constructive criticism is very appreciated I want to get better at what I do. Love you all! Now on to the story. _

* * *

There was nothing I could do to stop it. River was already hooked up to the dam chair and was ready to put on that blasted crown. Tears welled up in my eyes, blurring my vision. A whimper was heard in front of me and I saw, Summer, our daughter fall to the floor. Her shoulders shook and she silently wept.

I crouched behind her and pulled her to my chest.

"Five."

I was going to lose her. The woman who killed me, the woman who married me all on the same day. My sweet Melody, my strong River. My beautiful Pond.

"Four."

My eyes looked at her one last time, trying to memorize her face. Every lash, blemish, and scar. I pictured her with her hair down, in a halo of curls, laughing at how clumsy I was being or scolding Summer when she was flying the TARDIS without supervision, yet she couldn't hide the pride that sparkled in her eyes.

"Three."

As she talked to 10 I knew she was aware of Summer and I hiding in the shadows. A small force field courtesy of the TARDIS covered both me and the younger girl from the Vastra Nerada.

"Two."

This woman was the most flirtatious, dangerous, reckless, sexy, mysterious creäture I had ever had the honor of encountering. I fell in love with her and she fell in love with me. She is my other half and I can't believe I was just sitting here doing nothing.

"One."

River turned her head and she met my eye. I broke down and let the tears slowly slide down my face. Summer started to struggle more, trying to get to her mother. I held her back and whispered comforting things in her hair.

The woman ready to sacrifice herself for me smiled at us and tilted her head. A feeling of understatement floated between us and that she loved both me and Summer with all her heart, and that I needed to keep her safe and out of harm's way.

Before I could do anything there was a bright blinding light and the smell of smoke made acid rise at the back if my throat.

She was gone. I didn't need to take a second glance. I knew she was gone and it was all my fault.

"Dad what happen to her?" Summer choked, her voice thick with fear.

"Dad!" She said more forcefully and that knocked me out of what ever I was thinking and I scooped up Summer in my arms and rushed to the TARDIS.

"I'm so sorry, but there is nothing I can do." We reached the TARDIS she struggled to rid herself of my grasp.

The girl was shaking and her eyes shined with tears. "You have to bring her back...please." She covered her mouth with her hands and she started to cry.

"Do it for me! Bring her back!" Summer said between sobs. She shook her head in denial. My own tears started to sneak up on me and I slowly made my way to the distraught child.

Her bright green eyes, red and blood-shot told me everything I needed. She lost hope and was breaking apart.

"Come along my sweet Song." I took her in my arms and she nails dug into my chest where she bawled up my shirt as she wept on my breast bone.

Slowly we walked to the blue box only a few feet away and we got inside with ease, something was different. The old girl didn't have the same spark of life as she once to have.

It was as if she was trying not to let go. She did loose her child only moments ago.

Summer walked to a near chair and sat down. Her head hung low, I could still see tears falling from her shut eyes.

I made my way to the TARDIS control panel and started to press buttons and pull levers. The blue stabilizers gave off a warm glow and with a small smile I pressed them. Flying us into the time-stream with no hassle.

"Mom would always complain when I didn't use them." Summer said. Her head was up and shining with unclean tears. She walked to the stairs and she stopped at the top and she turned and placed her arm on the railing.

"Am I going to ever see her again?" Her voice loud and strong, making sure I didn't miss a single word. I walked to the computer screen and pulled it to me. My knuckles turned white and I kept my eyes to the screen. What I saw was the Tenth me running through the library saving River into the largest data base in the universe, then leaving her like a book on the shelf.

"No." I said. _Your mother is gone and you will never see her again. And it's all my fault._ I thought.

* * *

(Summer Prov)

I walked through the hallways. The universe seemed so cold. I didn't know where I was going, all I knew was that I needed to have sometime alone. To think, to grieve.

The tears wouldn't stop falling. My body was in pain and everything seem to be shattering. I ran my fingers through my brown wavy hair. I stopped and lean against a wall. I turned my head to the side sliding to the floor. Bringing my knees up to my chest, I angrily wiped away the tears.

So many things crossed my over active mind. Ways to bring back my mother, reasons why she was gone. _He killed her. He could have saved her and he didn't. He just sat there and did nothing. If he was a God why the hell didn't he save her._

I banged my head against the wall. Kicking the air, screaming in anger and frustration. I didn't care if anyone heard me I just wanted a way to let everything go.

I closed my eyes and shivered at a gust of wind.

_Wait we were in the TARDIS. There was no wind. _

Something was wrong, I could feel it. I was about to call out to my father when a woman's voice broke the silence.

"Oh you are even prettier in person my dear." I turned my head and saw the strangest sight.

A woman with an eye patch with a Weeping Angel on her right and a Dalek on her left. I got up ready to run. I knew this time machine like the back of my hand. I lived here for 14 years. I had an advantage if I wanted to get away. _Was dad okay? Did he know?_

"Who the hell are you?" I growled.

"Oh if you want to get literal I'm your grandmother." The old woman laughed.

The lights in the hallway flickered on and off. The Angel with every moment of darkness came closer.

"DAD!" I yelled.

Darkness. This time it was for a long pause. I didn't have time to think. As fast as I could in the dark I ran.

"Get her." The women snarled.

When the piece of concrete had its hand on me I screamed and vanished.

* * *

_Hello again just wanted to say thank you for reading. Bless your face...If you sneezed during this fanfiction bless you. Peace out! Geronimo!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everyone. This is a newer version of my old story 'Fix you' I was not proud of the series so I decided to make this better one. It has a new name, but the same plot. The chapters are a bit different, but not too much that this becomes a new story all together. Also fair warning...This story has not been beta read so if there is anyone that is willing to be my beta that would be amazing. Just P.M if you would like to take the job. Oh and before I forget don't forget to leave a little review constructive criticism is very appreciated I want to get better at what I do. Love you all! Now on to the story. _

* * *

Summer Prov-

The handcuffs that I wore dug into the soft flesh of my wrist, breaking the skin. Warm blood trickled down the side my fingers. I struggled against my restraint only to realize that my ankles were also cuffed.

My eyes stung from the bright fluorescent lights, but I could see that I was in a windowless room. There was only a door to my right and a vent to my far left. The vent was to high up and the door was most likely guarded.

_How the hell am I going to get out?_

Then slowly the door open. Three long, fat, wrinkled, fingers grasped the door, opening it wider.

I started to panic as these things that I have never seen before walked in.

They were tall, around seven to eight feet. A skin-tight black suit making every single bone of their body protrude and strain against the leathery fabric Their skin a pale color, and their elongated skulls giving them the look of a Grey Alien. The smell of decay filled my nose.

"Get away from me!" I screamed. I started to struggle and walk away from them. Forgetting about the cuffs. I fell on the hard floor getting the wind knocked out of me.

I started to shake. Tears wetting me face.

"Please leave me alone!" I cried. Now with my breath back I began to scramble back. The wall behind me made me scream in fear.

I open my eyes and saw the aliens raise their hands, absorbing the energy from the walls. A strong wind picked up my hair and dried my face from the tears.

Their beetle like eyes widen and a strange hole appeared where a mouth should have been. They screamed, the sound making me wince and try to cover my ears.

Blood wiped off my face and I gagged as it some how found its way to my mouth. The taste of copper and the smell of decay made me vomit on the floor.

"Stop!" A woman ordered. My body shook and I sobbed into the wall.

"Summer don't cry, we promise we won't hurt you...much." My eyes snapped open and it was as if a switch went on and all I saw red.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You bitch!" I screamed.

Slowly I got back up wiping of the spit that was on my chin. Blood took its place but I didn't care.

"Oh what a mouth you have. You are so much like her." The woman laughed. Her head thrown back and the eye patch that she wore caught the light.

The door was thrown open and two guards came marching in. A nurse close behind holding a tray with a syringe.

I backed away to a corner and when I had a look outside the door I saw a Dalek glide across the floor. Then an Angel standing in the door way.

My eyes widen and I pressed myself against the wall.

"Try and not to struggle. It will be easier that way." I took a deep breath.

"Get away from me!" I warned. The guards looked like they ignored me and both charged at me, taking each of my arms. I cried in pain as they yanked my arms, causing the handcuffs to cut my wrist even deeper then they all ready had.

I tried to move, but the same was happening to my feet.

"Get her stable." The nurse said.

I screamed at them. Screaming every curse I knew in every language that my parents taught me.

_My parents._

I needed to fight back if I ever wanted to see my dad again. I needed to be strong.

"Get off of me!" I tugged my right arm as hard as I could. Pain blinded my eyes as I heard a sickening pop. The guards iron grip let go of my arm and I took a chance to twist around. My left arm was pulled back at a painful angle.

I growled and slammed my head against the man's nose. Out of shock he let me go raising his hand to cover his bloody nose. I was ready to run, but the first guard recovered and slammed me up against the wall.

The nurse gasp and I heard the hurried click of her heels.

"Hurry!" The guard snarled in my ear. Spitting in my hair.

"Keep her still." The woman with the eye patch screamed.

I felt something stab through the side in my neck and I screamed in pain.

My body was over come with fatigue. Everything in my line of sight was going blurry. I couldn't stay standing and I lost all energy to fight back.

A whimper escaped my lips as someone pulled my hair back yanking me away from the wall throwing my at the floor.

I fell on my shoulder, I would've screamed in pain if I could have done so, but I was so tired I just wanted to go to sleep. Slowly what ever they drugged me with was taking its toll on my broken and bruised body. My eyes fell and I took in a shaky breath.

Everything went black.

* * *

Doctor Prov-

The despair I heard in Summers voice was painful. Both my hearts were ripping apart and I couldn't take it. When she left I let my shoulders fall and my eyes close.

I turned away from the screen and walked God knows where. When I made it to the hallway I looked around and saw Rivers bedroom door. Tears welled up in my eyes. It wasn't her room it was our. Neither one of us ever slept alone when the other was around. Even when I didn't know who she really was I still knocked on her door and all she had to do was open that door and smile. Moving aside to let me. And when I walked in all my worries would leave me for a short time and all I did was sleep in her room.

My feet with out my permission started to slowly walk to the door. Then my hand rose and I knocked on the door. Who knows maybe the universe can give me a little present for all the times I was able to save it from destruction.

I knocked again and when I got no answer my face paled and I knew it was the end. I felt like the everything was slipping right from under my feet. I did the only thing I knew how and that was run.

The TARDIS was big it had many rooms that even myself did not know about. So if someone wanted to run and not have to be interrupted with a dead-end than you had the chance running through the hallways of the old blue box.

And that was what I did. I ran until my lungs burned, I ran until my legs started to ache.

It was all I could do to stop me from throwing myself into a supper nova.

I stopped and turned to the nearest wall. I yelled and punched it with all I had, breaking the skin of my knuckle. When I stopped, the wall was dented and blood covered it.

Then I felt a gush of wind.

* * *

_Hello again just wanted to say thank you for reading. Bless your face...If you sneezed during this video bless you. Peace out! Geronimo!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello everyone. This is a newer version on my old story 'Fix You'. I was not very proud of that story, so I decided to make this new one, that I hope is better than the last. It has a new name, but the same plot. The chapters are a bit different, but not to much that this becomes a new story all together. Also fair warning, this story is not beta read so if anyone wants to take the job, I will be more than happy to have you. Just P.M. Oh…and before I let you go, don't forget to leave a little review! Thank you for taking the time to read my work. Love you all! _

_Now on with the story!_

* * *

Doctor Prov

Her scream made my blood run cold. She screamed for her dad, but I was nowhere near her to protect her. My head tossed from side to side, until I turned and ran the way I came. The lights of the TARDIS were flickering on and off making me stumble and run into the walls. When I finally made it to the control panels the lights just went dead. Not even the hum of the time machine could be heard. My hearts pounded in my chest making it sound like thunder in my ears.

"Back up lights on!" I screamed. Soon after I gave the command the TARDIS came to life and I ran to the monitor. "TARDIS please show me…where Summer is." My voice was low and I let my head fall as I heard the beep and the dings of the computer. Then after I got the results I walked to the monitor and it wasn't the results it was a video. At first it was all static and nothing was playing, but then it went black. Someone was controlling the TARDIS. They might not be able to fly her. But they had enough control the mess with the computer.

"It has been a long time since we saw one another Doctor!" The screen was bright and made me squint my eyes, but the voice was very familiar and I knew who exactly who _she_ was. When my eyes adjusted, I saw Korvarian on the screen with a smile on her face. The silver eye patch was shining with the light of her own screen.

"The last time I heard of you I heard that you were dead…Killed by the same organization that you tried to see succeed. What a way to repay a loyal employee, by killing them after they see that they have no use for the likes of you." A dark feeling was starting to settle in me and a smirk played on my lips. The look of utter anger, and fear coming from the woman was a bit pleasing to watch and see that even with my daughter in her clutches; I still had the upper hand.

"Give me back my daughter and I will make sure when I kill you I will make it as painless as possible." Where the hell was all this coming from? The things I thought of doing to her when I got my hands on her were terrifying.

"Oh Doctor you won't kill me…" She got her demeanor back under control and was leering at the screen. "You're a good guy. Like I said when we first met we have too many rules."

I narrowed my eyes and tilted my head. "Korvarian I may be a good guy, but like the old saying goes. Rules are made to be broken, and in this case, to save my daughter I will tear you apart and throw my rules to hell." I was growling at this point. My hands were fist at my sides and my nails dug into the soft flesh of my palm. The pain was helping to clear my head, but there was a thick fog of anger that I had kept locked up for a long time and now with an outlet to take them out on I was not going to stop now.

Korvarian just laughed at my threat and shook her head. "Speaking of your daughter, do you care to see her?" The woman asked.

My eyes widen and I open my mouth to say something, but no words came out. The haze was cleared and my top priority was my baby girl.

When she saw that she was not going to get an answer she moved to the side.

The thing I saw was something like looking into the past.

* * *

Summer Prov

"Is her wrist fully healed?" A voice asked. I was to tried to even make out if it was a male or female voice, but at the moment I couldn't care less. I needed to know where I was, and try to figure out if I could get out.

"Yes it is, it was dislocated and the fall that she had, caused her to break her upper arm. The cuts that she has on both wrist and ankles are heeled, but there will be serious scaring." What were they talking about? I was so confused about what was happening.

I was going to stretch out, but was stopped when I noticed that I wasn't laying down. I was standing and leaning against something cold, something that felt a lot like glass. I pulled away and was hit by a wave of dizziness. My mouth hung open as I was trying to breathe normally, but it wasn't enough. My legs went weak and I fell sliding against the glass.

Everything was in a haze and I couldn't stop my head from spinning. After what felt like hours of drifting in and out of sleep, I was finally able to see where I was. I was in a glass tube that was way too small for me to stretch my arms out in front of me. I stood up on shaky feet and was resting most of my weight on the glass tube. My hair fell in my line of vision and I slowly rose a hand to tuck it behind my ear.

Then I caught sight of my wrist. It was covered in dried blood, a disgusting scar surrounded it and it was sore and I could barely move it. Slowly when I made this discovery I was starting to feel all the pain from earlier. My other wrist, after looking at it was in the same condition. The side of my neck was throbbing and when I reached to try to see what was wrong with it, I felt a hole that made my gag. I was positive that it came from when they injected me with some sort of tranquilizer.

I lifted my head and slowly dropped my hand letting it rest against the glass.

"Daddy!"


End file.
